If
by book-a-holic101
Summary: Just a story about what could have happened if Jesse was alive and Suze's age.Set at the beging of haunted. Ghost Jesse NEVER existed. Paul will enter later. Some parts taken from haunted. In Jesse's POV. rated T for some violence later onHIATIS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the charters they are the property of Meg Cabot. She is brilliant and I wish I could write as well as her.

Ok so I got this idea and I couldn't get it out get it out of my head so I wrote it down. It is just a story about what could have happened if Jesse was alive and was Suze's age. Set at beginning of haunted. No ghost Jesse ever existed. Paul will enter later.

Hope you guys like it it's my fist Story ever on Fan Fiction ever.

And now on with the story and I almost forgot to add includes some parts from the book Haunted. You have been warned.

**JESSE'S POV**

"Everyone" Mr. Walden said "we have a new student."

First day at a new school. They are always so perfect. Not. Everybody stares at you like you're an alien. Then you have to say something about yourself with all those stares on you.

"This is Jesse De Silva, our new student. Mr. De Silva would you please tell us where you are from?"

Ah! I was right.

"Um, well I just moved here from Spain" I said.

"Wonderful, you can take a seat" Mr. Walden said.

Sounds easy right? Just take a seat. Well there were two open. The first was next to this tan girl. She was kinda pretty I guess but she seemed sorta ditzy. The other seat was next to a girl with chestnut hair. She hadn't even looked up yet.

Then she did, look up I mean. She had the most amazingly beautiful emerald eyes I'd ever seen.

As soon as I saw her eyes I just started walking. I didn't even think about it. It was like my legs were possessed. I walked over to the seat next to the girl with the chestnut hair.

When I did this everyone looked, I don't know stunned. Apparently sitting next to the girl with the chestnut hair instead of the tan one was something major. Even the girl with the Emerald eyes was stunned. Her eyes widened when I sat next to her.

Then the girl who didn't sit next to said "God, sit next to the freaks".

Before I could say anything the girl with the chestnut hair said "Call me and my friends freaks again and I'll break your fingers"

This shut her up pretty quick. The girl in front of the chestnut hair girl smiled at her friend's remark. The girl was obviously an albino. Also it was pretty obvious that these girls didn't like the tanned girl and her friends. What really surprised me though was that no one – not even Mr. Walden – found it odd for this girl to threat to break someone's fingers. It seemed like they believed she'd do it too.

I leaned over to the chestnut haired girl and said "hi I'm Jesse"

"Suze" she replied sticking out her hand.

I shook it. "Short for Susan?"

"Susannah" she corrected "as in 'don't you cry for me'"

"I know the song" I said smiling.

After class ended Susannah got up to leave. "Susannah" I said. I had this overwhelming urge to spend more time with her.

She turned towards me. "Call me Suze and yeah" she asked smiling.

"I was hoping you could show me where my next class was" I said. "If you're going that way" I quickly amended.

"What do you have next?" she asked.

"Math" I said looking down at my schedule.

"Me too" she replied "come on" she said motioning for me to follow her.

"Suze" called the albino girl. She looked as if she'd been waiting for her. There was a boy trailing behind her.

"Hey Suze who's your friend?" the boy asked.

"Oh this isJesse" she said pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you" said the albino girl. "I'm CeeCee Webb," she stuck her hand out in a very business-like manor. "And that's Adam" she motioned towards the boy.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

We all started to walk towards what I assume was Math.

"So" I said. "Do you threaten to break people's fingers a lot?"

"No" she shrugged. "Usually I go for the nose" she remarked.

Adam started laughing at this.

"That's our Suze" CeeCee said. "Mess with her and brace your self for pain"

"I learned back in Brooklyn how well a fist works to shut people up" she said.

"I've definitely got to rember to stay on your good side" I thought out loud.

Math was boring but what do you expect. It is math. The only good thing is I get to sit behind Susannah. I can't help thinking about her. She's just …I don't know. It's weird.

"Jesse" Susannah whispered to me. When I say her eyes and she said my name my stomach did this little flip.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you get this 'cause I so totally do not"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good can you help me please?" she pleaded

"Of course, _querida_" I said.

Once the words had left my mouth I instantly regretted it. Not because I'd agreed to help Susannah. Helping her meant I would get to spend more time with her, which I truly looked forward to.

The reason I regretted it was because of what I called her. I had called her sweetheart in Spanish. What if I scared her being so forward? Then she might not want be around me, and I just don't want that to happen.

"What does that word mean?" she asked. Thank Dios. She doesn't know what I called her.

"Oh it doesn't matter. So what don't you understand?"

I explained to her the best I could.

"Thanks, I totally get it now" she said. We were eating lunch with CeeCee and Adam.

Susannah was saying something to CeeCee. Then a voice broke threw their conversation. "Um Suze"

We all turned to she the source of the voice. It was a boy he couldn't have been more than thirteen. He had red hair and lots of freckles. His ears kinda stuck out too.

"Oh, hey David" Susannah said "what's up?"

"Did you see this?" he asked handing Susannah a piece of paper.

It was a flyer advertising a hot tub party at ninety-nine Pine Crest Drive on Friday. Guests were invited to bring a swimsuit if they wanted to have some 'hot 'n' frothy fun'. Or if they chose to skip a suit that was fine, especially if they were a female.

It sounded appalling. Of course seeing Susannah in a bikini didn't sound so bad, hmm…

Bad brain, don't think like that!

It was sickin' for someone so young to be having a party like this.

"No you can't go" Susannah said. "you're too young. And somebody should show this to your class advisor. Eighth graders should not be having parties like this."

"Um, Suze" CeeCee said.

"Seriously" she continued "and I'm surprised, I thought you were smarter than that". She sounded very disappointed with him.

This was understandable.

"Suze" CeeCee said "ninety-nine Pine Crest Drive. That's your house isn't it?"

Susannah gasped "David! What can you be thinking?"

"It wasn't me!" David cried very squeakily. "Someone showed it to me in Social Studies. Brad's passing them around-"he explained.

Susannah stood up. "Excuse me. I have to go commit a murder." She walked toward a jock- I assumed was Brad. Brad looked truly terrified as he saw Susannah nearing. David left.

"Who was the kid?" I asked CeeCee.

"Oh that's one of Suze's step-brothers." She replied.

CeeCee said _brothers_. She had more than one? "Is Brad another of her step-brothers?" I asked looking back at her and Brad.

"Yeah he- Oh my God" CeeCee's eyes got wide.

Susannah had just punched Brad in the gut. He was on the ground gasping for air. Susannah marched back over to the table, sat down, and started to eat her sandwich.

"You" Adam said to Susannah "are my _hero_"

So what do you think of chapter one? Please review I want to know if it's ok.

-book-a-holic101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the charters or any passages I take out of Haunted. Meg Cabot owns it, she rules.

**AngrySmiles-thanks**

**SeXyGaLs- thanks**

**Summer Madison- her life might not seem as semi-normal after this chapter**

**jeez claudine- I sometimes wish I was Suze too. Debbie is Debbie she will never learn anything. Well at least not in this fan fiction anyway **

**missy mee- thank you**

**Hyperative goddess- I'm gona put in some Suze POVs I promise. Just not in this chapter.**

**sing-to-the-stars – thanks**

The reviews made feel better, I was afraid no one would like it.

And now on with the story

**JESSE'S POV**

School ended an hour ago. I was waiting for Susannah, in the parking lot.

No she wasn't meeting me here for a date, sadly. She had gotten a detention for punching Brad. For some reason she didn't tell them why she punched him.

I saw the detainees being released from their servitude. I scanned the crowd for Susannah. There were her emerald eyes with a fire that told me she wanted to kill Brad.

I walked up to her trying to look cool, calm, and collected while on the inside my stomach was doing little flips

"Susannah" I called to her.

She walked over to me. "Hey Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you have no car and after what you did to Brad I doubted he'd be giving you a ride" I said.

This of course was a blatant lie. I had sort of gone to her little brother and asked some questions. He didn't suspect I was doing it because I liked her though. No, I made up a lie about how I wanted to figure out why she punched Brad. That kid has an encyclopedia for a brain, seriously. Get him started and he'll just talk forever.

In the end though I only learned a few things a couple things like she has no driver's license, she hates malls, and she loves her designer clothes. Which really doesn't help me. Except the no license thing.

"So would you like a ride?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You saved me from having to walk two miles, thanks"

"No prob" I said casually. Inside I was screaming 'yes!'.

Pathetic, I know.

We walked over to my car- a green jeep. I went to the passenger side and opened the door for her. No, I was not just doing it because I'm crushing on her. I actually believe in being chivalrous.

Once we were in the car I asked "ok so which way's your house?"

She pointed the way. We had just gotten on the road when I say a shimmer in the backseat. I suppressed my groan. Not another ghost.

Maybe I should explain, I'm a mediator. A liaison between the living and the dead. I have the ability to see, speak, and touch ghosts. I help them move on, whether they want to or not.

The ghost in the backseat was a little girl about five years old. She had two little pink tails in her hair and was wearing a jean jumper over a white tee shirt. Poor little girl, it's always so sad to have to mediate ghosts who died so young.

"Suze" the girl moaned. "Did you tell my mommy yet?"

Wait a minute! Pause that and rewind, what did she say? Was she talking to Susannah?

"You can see her!" I yelled.

"_You_ can see her!" Susannah yelled back.

I immediately pulled over. We just stared at each other mouths agape.

Susannah got over the shock faster than I did. "We got to go back to the mission." she said.

"Why?" I asked still in shock that I'd just met another mediator. Not only that but said mediator was Susannah.

Susannah was a mediator. She's just like me. This was probably only gona make me like her more.

"We got to talk to Father Dom" she said.

"Why do we need to talk to our principle?" I asked one of my eyebrows raised.

"He's like us." She said as if it was obvious.

We were still very close to school so it didn't take long. When we got to the office Susannah said "Hey Marge can we talk to Father D"

"Sure Suze" the secretary said.

Susannah must down here a lot. I mean she's on a first name basis with Father Dom's secretary.

Father Dominic was thrilled to have another mediator here. He gave this long lecture on how not to use violence on the spirits we are meant to help. He was giving Susannah this look through most of the lecture. She must beat the ghosts up a lot.

After we left the mission I said the lamest thing that I probably could say. I said "Do you want to hang out sometime and talk about our experiences with ghosts?" Why did I have to add that last part? I couldn't have just said hang out? Oh no I had to make myself look like a complete idiot.

"Sure" she said chuckling.

Great now she's laughing at me. Wait, she said yes!

She took out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. "Call me" she said as she got out of the car. "And thanks for the ride" she yelled from the porch.

On the drive home all I could think about was Susannah. When I got home I took out my homework but my mind kept drifting back to Susannah.

"Who's Susannah?" my sister Marta asked. Marta is the youngest of my sisters. She's ten.

"Um what are you talking about?" I asked a little nervously. The last thing I needed was for my sisters to find out I liked someone.

"Susannah, you wrote her name on your paper" she said pointing to my homework.

I looked down and realized she was right. Without thinking I had written Susannah's name on the paper.

"Just a friend" I said quickly.

"Yeah a friend, whose name you write inside of a heart." she said smugly.

"Um" I said. She was right again. I could feel a slight blush creep on to my face.

"Jesse's got a girlfriend!" Marta squealed triumphantly. At this my other two sisters- Mercedes, and Josefina- came in. Mercedes was fourteen, and Josefina was eighteen.

"Did I hear right?" Josefina asked. "Does my little brother have a girlfriend?"

Before I could answer- or hide my paper- Marta grabbed my homework. Then she gave it to Mercedes and Josefina and said "Yep, see"

Two evil grins graced the faces of my sisters. Nombre de dios, I was in for it now. "She is not my girlfriend" I said defensively. "I met her today and she is just a friend".

"Hmm, and that's not a heart around her name, and I'm a lemon." Mercedes said. Mercedes sense of humor never really made any sense to me.

"So what's she like?" Marta asked giving me a big toothy smile.

"She is very nice, she doesn't take anyone bad mouthing her, she can back up any threat she dishes out, and she IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I said.

"Oh and how may I ask do you know she can back up her threats?" Josefina asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well the way she punched that Brad guy in the gut was a pretty good demonstration" I shrugged.

"Oh my god. The Suze Simon!" Mercedes said her mouth open.

"Um yeah but last time I checked she didn't have a 'the' at the start of her name." I said a like she was crazy. Which after fourteen years of living with her I have realized she is. Crazy I mean.

"You don't even know who she is do you?" she asked. Without waiting for a response she continued "She is the only person to ever stand up to Kelly Prescott and on her first day she saved a guy's life. She is like a total legend."

"Whoa" I said.

Looks likes Susannah is a lot more than I first thought.

Ok so that's chapter two.

I know that Jesse has five sisters in the books but I couldn't remember the other twos names so I said he only had three. I always envisioned Suze as sort of a legend at the mission to the younger grades, so I decided to make her a legend.

Please tell me what you think and I want all reviews even if your hate it.

- book-a-holic101


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Do I need to say it again. I mean I already told you in the first two chapters.

**sing-to-the-stars – thanks**

**JessesLatinaQuerida- thanks**

**hecate-dark-magic – thank you**

**AngrySmiles- thanks, I think I'll just stick with two. If I changed it I'd have to redo chapter two.**

**missy mee- there will defiantly more on Jesse's family.**

**Hyperative Goddess- thanks**

**jeez claudine- well they either look up to her or the snub, so I'd take the girl with attitude any day.**

**Golden Angel71- thanks**

**desesperado en amor- thanks you**

**bbblfl- thanks**

**HP super freak- thanks**

**Querida1607- thank you**

The reviews are always a help because I'm very self-conscious of my writing. Criticism helps too.

On with the story.

**JESSE'S POV**

"Wha..." I said groggily.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Marta said jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ok, ok I'm up." I said my holding up my hands in defeat. Marta's not the nicest at wake up calls. If it already wasn't obvious.

"Good 'cause we got to leave in five minutes" she said giving me a big toothy grin.

"Five minutes!" I said rushing up.

I made it to the car in ten. Pretty good time if I do say so myself.

"Finally" Mercedes groaned. "You know if you weren't the one driving we'd have left without you."

"Why'd you oversleep?" Marta questioned. "You _never_ oversleep."

"He was probably dreaming about his girlfriend." Mercedes said teasingly.

"Shut up" was the best I could come up with. I glared daggers at her.

The car ride was silent except for Marta's light humming of "Jesse's got a girlfriend".

We finally made it inside seven minutes late. Just as we entered the PA came on and said "Jesse de Silva please report to the principle's office."

"Oooooooooo" Marta said.

I walked down to Father Dominic's office. When I got in I saw Susannah already sitting there.

"Hey Jesse" Susannah said giving me a smile. My stomach did a flip.

"Hello Susannah" I said trying to match her smile. "So what's up Padre?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you and Susannah would please mediate a ghost that came for help last night. She refuses to speak to me because …… well I don't know why she refuses to speak with me. But she seems to be about your age children, so maybe she will speak with you."

"Father D you know I'll do it, you don't need to ask. Can't speak for Jesse but I assume same goes for him." Susannah said.

"Of course" I said. I knew we had no choice but regardless I would help.

"Jesse would you be cool mediating her at my place?" Susannah asked.

"Of course _querida_. My three sisters might make it hard anyway" I replied. I believe I stayed relatively normal in my demeanor but inside my stomach was flipping at the prospect of spending the afternoon with Susannah.

Nombre de dios, if my sisters find out I'm almost afraid of what they'll do.

By now we had left Father D's office. "Cool" she said. "Meet me outside at three."

We entered homeroom. Some of the guys gave me suspicious glances, while Kelly Prescott – the tanned girl from yesterday- glared at Susannah. She was probably still bitter over the whole break-your-fingers comment by Susannah.

After school I saw Susannah waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey Jesse" she called. As if I hadn't already seen her. She was so beautiful, espesicially those deep emerald eyes.

"Ready to go Susannah?" I asked.

"No Jesse. I want to stand in the parking lot for the next ten minutes then go." She said very sarcastically.

"Let's go then." I said walking to my jeep.

When we got to her house I was attacked by a very large dog.

"Bad Max, down" Susannah said. I gave her looked that I hope asked 'why did that dog attack me'. Apparently she got the message because she said "That's Max, he probably thought you had food" she shrugged.

When we got up to her room I was very surprised to see pink. Lots and lots of pink. She never really struck me as a pink-person. My eyes must have been bugin' out of my head since she said "don't ask, not my decision". I don't think I have ever seen so much pink in my life.

Then a ghost appeared in front of us. She was around our age, must be the ghost father Dominic told us about. She had chocolate brown hair with blue streaks, and was wearing jeans with rips at the knees. That and a tee shirt.

"Mikey!" Susannah yelled at the girl.

"Suze!" the ghost yelled back.

Both looked shocked to see the other. Suddenly Susannah's shock turned to sadness.

"What's wrong _querida_?" I asked.

"She is- was a friend of mine from back in Brooklyn" Susannah said holding back tears. "Jesse this is Mikey. Mikey this is Jesse." She said making introductions.

"So Suze, this is why you got in so much trouble back in New York" she said more to herself than to Susannah.

"Yep this is my big secret, I see dead people." She said with a small chuckle.

I knew Susannah would not remember to ask so I did. "What do you think is holding you back?"

I think she finally realized I was in the room. "Um, I don't know. Oh wait yeah, I never got to ….say goodbye. To one of my best friends, and I never apologized." she said. Then she turned to Susannah, "I'm so sorry for how I acted when you left. I was sad you were leaving and I thought it would make things easier. Easier if I never said good bye. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Well duh I forgive you" Susannah said tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Goodbye Suze, I'll miss you." Mikey said.

They hugged as Mikey slowly disappeared, moving on to what can only assume is heaven.

"Are you ok?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah" she said wiping away her tears. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure she'll be ok" I said reassuringly.

We talked for about two hours about different ghosts we've met. She has met some pretty ruff ones. Not to say that all mine have been little old ladies, and Reasonable people, far from it. Still none of the ghosts I've met have collapsed a building on me.

When I got home I knew I was in for it. Not from my parents or anything. Oh no, not because I'd been gone for two hours. No my sisters were the ones I feared. 'Cause something tells me they'll figure out where I was and dios that will not be good.

"Was your date with Suze fun?" Josefina questioned.

"Not a date" I said simply.

"Oh but you admit you were with Suze?" Mercedes asked.

My sisters are too smart for _my _own good. They will pick up the smallest thing you say -or lack there of- and use it against you. Then they read between the lines and make assumptions. And their assumptions are usually one hundred percent right.

"We were working on a project for Father D" I said sighing.

"Oh but you with it hade been a date." Josefina said. Bulls eye again. See too smart for my good.

"Shut up" I said not being able to think of a better comeback.

"Awwww Jesse's in love" Josefina said pinching my cheek.

"I am not" I said. Wow, I sound like a five year old.

"You like her you know you do." Mercedes said with a smirk.

Before I could answer her my mama called "Jesse phone."

I ran out if the room as fast as I could. "Thank dios" I mumbled.

"Hello" I into the phone.

"Hey Jesse" the voice said. My stomach flipped right on cue.

"Oh hey Susannah, what's up?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Cee, Adam, and I are going to the clutch wana come?" she asked.

"The what?" I asked slightly confused.

"The Coffee Clutch" she clarified.

"Sure, where is it?" I asked.

She rattled off an address and said to meet them there in twenty minutes.

I went back upstairs to make sure I looked ok. Trust me I'm not one of those guys who is so concerned with looking perfect all the time. Really I'm not. But Susannah was going to be there and I wanted to look good in front of her.

"Ok so my sisters were right. I do like her, a lot.

I made it there right on time. CeeCee, Adam, and Susannah had a table in the back.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down next to Susannah.

"Hey" said in unison.

"So Suze, Cee usual? And what 'bout you Jesse?" Adam asked.

"Usual" CeeCee and Adam said.

"Um I'll guess I'll have….." I started having absolutely no clue what to order.

"Why don't you have a Carmel Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah sounds good." I said. I probably sound like a babbling idiot. Just great de Silva.

Right after Adam left to order CeeCee had to take a call outside.

"So your sister seems nice." Susannah said conversationally.

"Y-you know my sister?" I asked nervously. Dear dios, what did my sister say to her.

"Yeah, I think she said her name was Marta." Susannah said. Well at least it wasn't Mercedes or Josefina.

"Um, how do you know my ten year old sister?" I questioned. You never know what Marta will do….or say.

"Oh she answered the phone when I called." She answered with a mischievous smile.

"Oh dios, what did she say?" I asked sounding mortified.

"Just some stuff" she shrugged. "Apparently I'm some kind of legend, she kept putting a 'the' in front of my name, and….. she told an embarrassing story about one Jesse de Silva" Susannah said with a smirk.

"Nombre de dios, what was the story?" I asked. I didn't even know what the story was and I was already slightly blushing.

"Oh let's just say it involved a large fish, a wheel of cheese, and a five year old you."

So that's chapter 3

Please review, it is what an aspiring writer like myself craves for, that and chocolate. But never mind the part about chocolate and just review.

- book-a-holic101


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hello everybody! Merry Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate.

Sorry I took so long to post chapter four but it isn't my fault. It was my dad's stupid laptop's fault. How you may ask. Ok, so you probably don't really care do you? Well too bad I'm telling you any way. See his laptop would not let me log on to my fan fiction user name nor could I get on my e-mail. How am I posting now you may also ask. Well again you probably don't care but here is your explanation anyway. I can now post because I got MY OWN laptop for Christmas and I am the happiest person alive.

Anyway on with the review replies:

Most of you asked about the whole fish/wheel of cheese/five year old Jesse thing, well…. I am truly sorry but I have no story to tell you. The thing is I just choose to two very odd very random objects and put them with a five year old Jesse. I have racked my brain these past two weeks searching for a story of fish and cheese to tell, but I got nothing. Nada. Zip. I even asked my friends, and trust me them are very crazy and random. BUT fear not for I shall not give up. I will continue to try to think of one and if by some mircle I do think one up then I will post it along with this story. Any suggestions for a story would be very much appreciated.

On another note here is the Suze point of view chapter I promised. Also chapter four shall be the door that will let Paul into our mist. For those of you who did not understand a word of that sentence it means Paul's coming in this chapter.

Oh yeah and to all PFCers I warn you that I am one who belives Paul is evil and stalkerish, but hot. I am a JS girl all the way so Paul is just a complication for them. Just please don't hurt me, the scars from when I killed my arm at Halloween are just starting to fade. I don't heal very quickly.

I'll shut up now, here is Chapter 4.

**SUZE'S PoV**

Jesse de Silva.

I can't stop thinking about him. He's the new guy here in Carmel. Just moved here from Spain.

He is kind, a gentleman, speaks perfect Spanish-as well as English-, a freak of nature -just like myself - and is extremely well…..hot. So of course I'm crushing on him.

Yeah me and ever other girl at Juniper Sera Mission Academy. It's pretty funny though cause I think he is clueless to how hot he is.

We were all going to the beach after school. We as in Adam, CeeCee, Jesse, and me. I really needed a beach trip too. I kinda had to unwind after what happened yesterday.

A friend of mine from back in Brooklyn died. I would be a lot more upset if she hadn't come to me and said goodbye in person. Don't get me wrong I'm very sad she's gone, she was a wonderful person. I guese it's just that being able to say goodbye to her and her actually being able to say it back makes it a lot easier. I still cried a ton though, I had to drink like fifteen glasses of water just to rehyrdrate myself. That is a word right? Rehydrate I mean.

Ok getting off track back to how Mikey died. That's my friend's name Mikey. Well Mikey was down at the Pier- she always loved the pier- and she was looking out over the water, alone. Mikey turned around to leave and….she slipped. She hit her head befor she fell into the water and well you can figure out the rest. The doctors said she didn't feel any pain, so that helped everyone a little. Knowing she didn't feel pain.

Well back to the beach trip, I'd say more about Mikey but it makes me really sad to think about it. I had brought my favorite green bikini, it was my nicest suit too. My best friend Gina said that it matched my eyes.

Finally school ended- it felt like it lasted forever. Jesse was meeting us at the beach, something about have to talk to Mr. Walden about something first. So that gave me plenty of time to change befor he showed up, I didn't want him thinking I was trying to impress anyone-namely him.

When I got out of this little locker room bathroom thing they'd built right by the beach I saw that Jesse had got there. He had his back to the doorway I'd come out of and was talking to Adam. As I walked out Adam stopped talking and whistled long and low. "Nice Suit" CeeCee said.

Then Jesse turned around to see me. His eyes bugged out of his head.

**JESSE'S PoV**

Nombre de dios. She looked amazing. My eyes were bugging out of my head. I probably looked like a fish. Great.

It's not like I try to make a complete fool out of myself in front of her, it just well happens. I guese I really just wasn't expecting to see her in a bikini.

I thought dhe'd be in like a one piece.

That was what I was prepared for. That was what I was mentally preparing myself for all day. So when I saw her I wouldn't make myself look like an even bigger idiot than I'm sure she already thinks I am.

But a bikini! How can I mentally prepare myself for _that_!

**SUZE'S PoV (ok so I just had to put in that little bit of Jesse the rest is all Suze. Jesse is freaking out. LOL.)**

So the beach was pretty fun. Jesse was wearing swim trunks….

Ok, I'll stop drooling.

Well I decided to take a walk. Adam was teaching Jesse how to surf. Jesse was doing quite well too. Cee was engrossed in some romance novel, so I was walking with just the company of me, myself, and I.

So just about nine minutes into my stroll I hear some yell "Hey!"

I turn and to see this guy running towards me. Well not really running more like leisurely jogging.

"Hi, I'm Paul. Paul Slater." He said.

"Suze Simon" I said holding out my hand to shake it. He took my hand but he didn't shake it, he kissed it. Most girls would probably be swooning right now. See Paul was also a major hottie. He had this kinda curly brown hair, and these icy blue eyes. He would have Kelly Prescott and her clones wraped around his little finger if he ever came to the mission.

Course Jesse was hotter in my opinion. Jesse had this jet black hair and these ebony eyes that are so deep I lose myself ever time I look into them….. Wha oh opps guess I spaced out thinking of Jesse's eyes. Wow guess I don't even have to look in 'em to get lost in them.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" Paul asked an air of confidence radiating from him. Like an aura of confidence reminding me of a ghost's glow.

"Sorry I'm busy." I said. It was a blatent lie of course. The only things a waiting me tonight were trig homework and another one of Andy's famous family dinners. Paul seemed a little stunned, though he hid it quite well. Something tells me that Paul Slater has never been turned down.

I only wanted to get the attention of one Mr. Jesse de Silva though.

"How about tomorrow then?" Paul said still is aura of cofidence unfased.

"Busy" I said flatly.

"Friday?"

"Busy"

"Saturday?"

Ok can this guy take a hint? " Look Slater I'm gona be busy till further notice, ok?" I said getting annoyed.

"Oh come on Susie" he said in an almost bored voice.

"Look just leave me alone" I said getting really pissed. "and do not call me Susie". Only my mom can call me Susie and even then I don't like it. But come on she's my mom. After that I just walked away.

Or at least I tried to. As I was walking past him back towards Cee and the guys he grabbed my arm.

Hard.

"Let go of me" I said angerly. Ok this guy had a grip of iron.

"Fine Suze" he said letting go of my arm. " But I'll see you soon. You can count on it" he added as I walked away.

I seriously hope not.

There you all have it chapter four.

Please review. Reviews are like the Christmas presents all fan fiction writers hope for, or for whatever holiday you celebrate. So I beg you to review, if you don't I might kill myself.

KIDDING! I wouldn't kill myself I'm not crazy…..much.

Just review or else I will continue to talk about nonsense no one cares about. Trust me I will. You can ask my sister. She says I talk too much and that I always repeat myself, and I talk about boring things. Well you guys probably wouldn't think it's boring cause I always talk about books I've read. Mostly The Mediator. Opps I'm doing it now aren't I?

I'll just shut up now.

- holic101 . 


End file.
